


write back- Ralbert

by lmaosam



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, gay race, prince AU, ralbert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaosam/pseuds/lmaosam
Summary: love, race
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. He’s gone.

It had been three weeks since Albert wrote Race back, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous, but every since his father went out of town, the kingdom was keeping him busy. 

“ Prince Higgins! Your mother needs you!” said a servant who came rushing into the room, he thanked her and made his way to his mother's office, since that’s where she spent most of her time since his father had been gone. 

Race made his way in, his mother motioned him to sit down, he did without question. 

“ Anthony.. my sweet boy..” his mother spoke, her voice cracking. He could see the tears filling her eyes, so many bad thoughts started to fill his head. “ Anth.. do you know why your father had to leave?” she asked, Race thought about it for a minute and realized he had no idea why he left. 

“ Um.. no..” he mumbled 

“ A war is going on. We've done a very good job at hiding it from the public. Your father became the war general, he said the war was going to be short. Some other kingdom out west is angry because of something that happened years ago. I…I got a letter from a soldier.. your father.. he’s.. he’s gone..”his mother mumbled the last part. She’d been trying to stay strong but she ended up breaking down in tears. 

Race sat there for a moment in shock. It wasn’t true. It couldn’t be true. He wasn’t gone. He couldn’t be. Race felt the tears slid down his face as the reality sat in 

“ Anthony..” his mother tried to comfort him, but he needed to be alone. 

He slowly got up, the tears fall down his face 

“ Anth please..” his mother tried but he walked out without saying a word. As he walked down the halls, tears streamed down his face. He felt everyone’s eyes on him. He wondered how many people knew before him. 

The moment he got to his room he went straight to his desk, he pulled out a piece of paper and his pen. 


	2. The letter

Dear Albert, 

It’s been a while since we talked. I hope everything is going well! I do miss hearing from you, hearing your crazy stories about you and your siblings,they always made me smile. 

My mother called me into her office today, if you recall, I told you my father was leaving for a reason I was unaware of. Well I found out. He’s dead, Albert. It doesn’t feel real. My mother said that a war is going on, and that they are doing a good job at hiding it from the public, but I wouldn't know. As you know, my mother barely lets me know anything about the townspeople, which is strange, right? I’m the prince, I should be informed about those kinds of things. I think my mother saw my excitement when we had the town's people over for the 100 year anniversary of my family ruling. Do you remember that? I remember setting up for it, it was so stressful. My mother kept putting off getting everything ready to the last 48 hours, which put stress on everyone. The clearers stayed up all night making sure the castle looked perfect, the cooks almost burned down the kitchen, and our clothes designer was under so much stress getting outfits for me, my mother, and my father. 

I remember the first time I saw you…I was standing by the food table, a bunch of girls surrounding me. I wasn’t paying attention to any of them though, then you walked in. You were wearing a black tuxedo, your red hair was a mess; your mother kept trying to fix it but you kept pushing her hand away, but you had a bright smile on your face. Your mother gave up, rolling her eyes but I could sense the playfulness. 

I couldn’t take my eyes off of you, it was like… you were the only person in the room. 

30 minutes passed since you got there and I kept trying to figure out how to talk to you, but I was too nervous. You walked over to the food table, you were all alone and I just had to talk to you. So I made my way over to you. We talked the whole time, except for the times my mother called me over or you had to watch your siblings. 

I felt something for you- I still do. It’s a feeling I know I shouldn’t feel for another boy but… with you it feels right. I’m sure of what I feel, but I hope you feel the same way

( P.S- please write back soon I miss you.)

-love,

race. 


End file.
